One Dance
by Sakura Heki
Summary: Sakura remembers the one night she feared nothing... cute fluffy-ish one-shot.


I remembered this boy from the chunnin exam years ago, dangerous, but so delicate. But now, he was not a boy, he was a man. He became the Kazekage of his village and now himself and his siblings were here, in Konoha.

The Hokage had invited them to a grand ball to celebrate Christmas, almost all shinobi of our ally villages were invited...if they were over sixteen. There had been drinking and the Hokage wanted the shinobi to be responsible enough...even if they were underage. The ball had been held on Christmas Eve and had gone on well into the next morning. I didn't want to go seeing as my first love and his fiancé would be present, but Ino, being the best friend she is insisted and went with me to choose the perfect gown. After three hours of shopping the perfect gown had been bought, wrapped, and was carefully put away awaiting the night ahead. The red and black satin dress was almost to exquisite to wear.

The night came and went; everyone enjoyed their time...in the end. Of course, I would love to tell you what happened that night...

_**Flashback: Christmas Eve, 9.00p.m. **_

I walked into the ballroom alone, the lights were dimmed but hardly anyone was dancing. I could see Ino whining to Shikamaru, and felt a tinge of sympathy, until he finally offered his hand to Ino (which she graciously took) and led her to the dance floor. I saw Sasuke standing with the young woman I assumed was his fiancé, and almost felt sympathy for him, as she was: (a) clinging to him, (b) obnoxious, (c) louder then Naruto, and (d) flat out ugly._ Almost,_ that is.

He looked over, took in my appearance, and nodded in greeting. I smile nodded back and moved on. I walked along the tables looking specifically for one couple in particular, Naruto and Hinata. This would be their first official date, and I wanted to say hello to get my mind off of Sasuke. I spotted about three tables from where I stood and ten feet from the large doors to the balcony. I walked as gracefully as I possibly could in these tall heels to their table. Naruto's eyes lit up as I came closer to the table.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto restrained himself from yelling...too loudly. Hinata smile politely and quietly greeted me.

"Please, sit down," Hinata motioned toward an empty chair across from her and Naruto. I nodded and sat down. I looked around the table seeing that Naruto and Hinata weren't the only occupants. Tenten and Neji sat fairly close together, as did Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai and Genma sat teasing the three couples. Everyone seemed happy.

Then, I saw him. He sat with his siblings in a table in the corner. Anko was talking to the puppet master. The girl with the fan...Temari, I believe, sat watching the couples dancing. I noticed her gaze rested on one particular couple, Ino and Shikamaru...she looked almost miserable. Gaara sat quietly watching the different scenes unfold one step at a time.

"Oi, Sakura-chan would you like to dance?" Genma's smooth, sexy voice floated into my ears. I don't know why I said what I said next, but I did.

"Maybe later, why don't you go ask Temari to dance, she is closer to your age," I told him, he smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, she is," Genma stood and walked over to the table where Temari resided. He held his hand out to her and said something suave, she blushed and took his hand, and he led he to the dance floor just as Shikamaru had done.

"I told you she could withstand Genma's charm," Gai's voice boasted.

"No, you didn't," Kakashi countered, "I actually told you Genma wouldn't be able to withstand Sakura's charm."

"True, but all she did was suggest he dance with the woman from the Sand..." Gai trailed off.

"And he did," Kakashi finished with a sigh.

"Kakashi...My Eternal rival..." Gai's eyes grew large, "Has beaten me. 50, to 51 Kakashi..." Gai excused himself so he could train to beat Kakashi. I grinned as I looked over at Kakashi.

"How did you know I wouldn't dance with Genma?" I asked.

"I looked underneath the underneath, Sakura-chan," he replied.

"I swear I will never get you, sensei," I said sighing.

"By the way, you look lovely, Sakura-chan, it would be an honor to dance with you," Kakashi complimented.

"Thank you, but I need some air, later, I promise," I told him as I stood and walked toward the balcony entrance. The doors were slightly open already, so I slipped through them silently. I approached the edge and leaned over the rail. I became engulfed in my own thoughts until I heard someone cough. I snapped into a standing position and looked towards where I had heard the cough come from. I met equally green eyes as my own outlined by dark markings.

"Good evening, Gaara-sama," I greeted him with a forced smile.

"Hn..." came his reply, I sighed and walked towards the door.

"Merry Christmas Gaara-sama," I bid him a farewell as I reached the doors.

"Thank you," I stopped half-way through the doors, I had barely heard him say that. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you," he repeated, "for making my sister happy."

"You're welcome," I replied smiling the first real smile of that night. A soft melodious song made it's way onto the balcony.

"Gaara-sama?" he looked at me, "Would you like to dance?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid?" I talked before I spoke and instantly regretted it, he glared a menacingly at me and took a step toward me.

"I am afraid of nothing," he took another step forward. One arm was placed at my waist and the other took my hand gently. He was trembling slightly, but I paid no attention as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

We began to move slowly in beat with the calming music. I began to listen to the vocalist's words. The song was already almost half over. I listened closely.

_"When it feels like my dreams are so far, Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again,"_ I laid my head on Gaara's shoulder unconsciously. I felt him stiffen, but he must have forced himself to relax, because we continue to move with the music. I continued to listen.

_"I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me, want your symphony..." _Gaara took the dominant role and took his hand away from my waist and pushed me away from him and quickly pulling me back in his arm wrapped around me causing me to face away from him. He was almost controlling as he spun he back around into his awaiting arm almost like a marionette, and we once again stepped into beat.

_"I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope..."_ the instrumental music still played but the vocals of the song was over. Gaara carefully led me into a dip and brought me back up gently. Our faces were less then an inch apart as I leaned closer and placed my lips gently on his. Everything I knew about him disappeared, and all I knew of was those lips I had placed my own on, they were slightly sun chapped, but still fairly soft. I gently pulled myself away from him blushing what I believed was a dark red that almost matched the red satin part of my dress.

"Merry Christmas...Gaara-kun..." I turned and walked back into the ballroom where I saw Genma still dancing with Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and his fiancé had joined Naruto's table, they were all talking happily, with the exception of Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. I smiled as began to make my way around the other side of the room to the exit.

I think one dance all I needed...

Flashback End

And, Kakashi still nags me about bailing on the dance I owe him.

Ouch...gonna hurt dontcha think? Let's see...

Amount took to write: 27 minutes and 43 seconds...I timed it!

I worked off of pure inspiration!


End file.
